jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Kenny Werner
Kenny Werner (born November 19, 1951) is an American jazz pianist.class=artist|id=p137154/biography|pure_url=yes}} All music video:Autumn Leaves - Kenny Werner Kenny Werner is a pianist and composer. His prolific output of compositions, recordings and publications continues to impact audiences. Kenny was recently awarded the 2010 Guggenheim Fellowship Award for his seminal work, No Beginning No End. No Beginning No End is a musical journey exploring tragedy and loss, death and transition, and the path from one lifetime to the next. Utilizing over 70 musicians, Kenny's third album for Half Note Records is an expansive composition featuring Joe Lovano, Judy Silvano, Wind Ensemble, Choir and String Quartet. Born in Brooklyn, NY on November 19, 1951 and then growing up in Oceanside, Long Island, Kenny began playing and performing at a young age, first recording on television at the age of 11. Although he studied classical piano as a child, he enjoyed playing anything he heard on the radio. In high school and his first years of college he attended the Manhattan School of Music as a classical piano major. His natural instinct for improvisation led Kenny to the Berklee School of Music in 1970. There he sought tutelage of the renowned piano teacher Madame Chaloff. Her gracious wisdom and inspiration became a driving force in Kenny's conception: music conscious of its spiritual intent and essence. From Boston, Kenny traveled to Brazil with the saxophonist Victor Assis Brasil. There he met Victor's twin brother, Brazilian pianist Joao Assis Brasil. He studied with Joao, who provided another piece of the puzzle for Kenny's conception that would lead to Effortless Mastery, his landmark opus on how to allow the master musician from within to manifest. Kenny started his own trio in 1981 with drummer Tom Rainey and bassist Ratzo Harris. The Kenny Werner Trio matured for fourteen years, wowing audiences in America and Europe and recording four albums along the way. Kenny had written many original compositions featuring trios and other small group configurations, but in the mid 1980s, he became the pianist for the Mel Lewis Orchestra (currently known as the Village Vanguard Orchestra). Challenged by Mel and Bob Brookmeyer to write for the band, he produced his first compositions and arrangements for jazz orchestra, consequently leading him to write for the major bands in Europe including the Cologne, Danish, and Stockholm Jazz Orchestras, The Umo Jazz Orchestra of Finland and several times as the guest composer and soloist with the Metropole Orchestra of Holland. Since then Werner has had many commissions to write for large ensembles such as jazz orchestras, full orchestras and most recently, wind ensemble, choir and string quartet as featured on his latest CD, No Beginning, No End. Several outstanding musical partnerships began in the 1990s. Kenny continues to play duo with Toots Thielemans, the legendary harmonica player. For twenty years he has played with and arranged for Betty Buckley, a Broadway legend. They made six albums together and she has sung his arrangements for small band and orchestras across the globe. He also has had a nearly forty-year friendship and musical collaboration with Joe Lovano. They have recorded on a number of each other's projects. In 2000, Kenny formed a new trio with Ari Hoenig on drums and Johannes Weidenmueller on bass. They played nearly a decade together and released three albums, with Kenny acting as composer, arranger, and pianist. Their last album, Peace – Live at the Blue Note, released in 2004, began a wonderful relationship with Half Note Records, the recording arm of the Blue Note Jazz Club. He created three CDs before the release of his masterpiece, No Beginning No End. In 2007, Kenny Werner released his first album for Blue Note Records. Lawn Chair Society, featuring Chris Potter, Dave Douglas, Scott Colley, and Brian Blade, received critical acclaim for its fusion of electro and acoustic elements. Kenny's groundbreaking work on Improvisation, Effortless Mastery – Liberating the Master Musician Within, was published in 1996. Using his life experiences as a microscope into the artist's mind, Effortless Mastery is a guide to distill the emotional, spiritual, and psychological aspects of an artists' life. Today it is one of the most widely read books on music and improvisation. The book is a required reading at many universities. Werner, without intention, touched off a revolution of inspiring musicians to do inner work on the mind, body, and soul in attempt to upgrade their musical experience from the mundane to the profound. The book is also popular with artists of other mediums and business professionals. Kenny continues to teach and give clinics in the United States and abroad. He is currently an Artist-in-Residence at New York University. Awards 1985 & 87: National Endowment For the Arts performance grants. 1993: National Endowment for the Arts Grant to present a concert in tribute to Mel Lewis. 1995: grant awarded by NEA to compose a piano concerto dedicated to Duke Ellington, performed in February 1996 by the Cologne Radio Orchestra. Distinguished Artist Award for Composition from the New Jersey Council of the Arts for a piece entitled "Kandinsky" from his CD, Paintings. 2010: Guggenheim Fellowship Award for the CD "No Beginning No End" Discography As leader *''Beyond the Forest of Mirkwood'', Solo, 1981 *''289 Bridge St.'' with Joe Lovano, Billy Drewes, Bill DeArango, Ratzo Harris, Tom Rainey, 1982 *''Introducing the Trio'' with Ratzo Harris, Tom Rainey, 1989 *''Uncovered Heart'' with Eddie Gomez, Joe Lovano, Randy Brecker, John Bernard Riley, Edson Cafe Adasilva, 1990 *''Live at Maybeck Recital Hall, Vol. 34'', Solo, 1994 *''Copenhagen Calypso'', Solo, 1994 *''Gu-Ru'' with Tim Hagans, Billy Drewes, Jamey Haddad, Ratzo Harris, Tom Rainey, 1994 *''Live at Visiones'' with Ratzo Harris, Tom Rainey, 1995 *''Meditations'', Solo, 1995 *''A Delicate Balance'' with Jack DeJohnette, Dave Holland, 1998 *''Unprotected Music'' with Marc Johnson, Joey Baron, 1998 *''Beauty Secrets'' with Billy Hart, Joe Lovano, Betty Buckley, Mark Feldman, Drew Gress, Heide Stubner, Mary Wooten, Dave Ballou, Tony Malaby, Todd Reynolds, Victor Schultz, Ari Hoenig, Johannes Wiedenmüller, 2000 *''Beat Degeneration'' with Johannes Wiedenmüller and Ari Hoenig, 2000 *''Peace'' with Johannes Weidenmüller and Ari Hoenig, 2004 *''Dreamtales'' with Claudia Villela *''Democracy'' with David Sánchez, Matt Shulman, Brian Blade, Scott Colley *''Shadows'' with Marcin Oles, Bartlomiej Oles, 2006 *''Naked In The Cosmos'' with the Brussels Jazz Orchestra *''Lawn Chair Society'' with Brian Blade, Scott Colley, Dave Douglas, Chris Potter, Lenny Picket, 2007 *''No Beginning No End'' with Joe Lovano, Judi Silvano, winner of a Guggenheim Fellowship, 2010 As sideman With Joe Lovano *''Tones, Shapes & Colors'' (Soul Note, 1985) *''Village Rhythm'' (Soul Note, 1988) * Landmarks (Blue Note, 1990) *''Universal Language'' (Blue Note, 1992) *''Flights of Fancy: Trio Fascination Edition Two'' (Blue Note, 2000) With Maria Schneider *''Evanescence'' Bibliography *"Effortless Mastery": Book published in 1996 by Jamey Aebersold Jazz, Inc. *''Channeling Music'': Organica, Spring 1988 *''Play for the Right Reasons'' - Organica, Winter 1990 *''Hostile Triads - The Piano Stylist & Jazz Workshop'', April–May 1991 References External links *Audio Recordings of WCUW Jazz Festivals - Jazz History Database *Kenny Werner - The Official Site *Kenny Werner's album "No Beginning No End" Category:Pianists